Greg’s way to make people run away
by eesia
Summary: Little Sandle I think. Greg can be annoying sometimes...
1. Chapter 1

All mistakes are mine.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Greg's way to make people run away**

The break room was filled with people from the graveyard shift. Nick, Warrick, Greg and Catherine were sitting near the table and drinking coffee.  
Sara entered with mysterious face and put a piece of paper in front of Greg.  
"My neighbor asked me to give you this " she said approaching to the express and pouring herself coffee.  
"What's up dude?" Nick asked with laughter "Do you pick up Sara's neighbor?"  
Greg put away his coffee and took a letter. He finished reading, hid the paper and then turned to Nick.  
"I don't pick up her. I met her 2 days ago. She's actually not my type…" he said.  
For a moment all waited in silence for Greg's story but he only sipped his coffee.  
"What happened?" Nick asked.  
Greg sighed.  
"Come on, split it!"  
"Well two days ago I went to Sara and accidentally met Pam …"  
"So her name is Pam " Warrick noticed with a smirk.  
"I helped her to gather some groceries which poured out from her bag and we began talking. It appears that she lives in Sara's building so we entered together. Anyway, she began telling me about a terrible neighbor she has, who lives next to her. She began mentioning all her defect and the staff like that. She was talking and talking until I stopped in front of Sara's door and Pam was drawing out her keys to the next door…"  
"Hold on. Pam was talking about Sara?" Catherine asked forgetting about her coffee.  
"What exactly did she tell you about me?" Sara asked calmly.  
Greg ignored her words and kept talking.  
"She finally realized the situation. I just couldn't resist and before I come into Sara's apartment I looked at her and I said "It was nice to meet you". She was standing there like a frost with keys in her hand, he grocery bag in the other and her face expression… Priceless." He finished with a smile.  
"What did she tell you?" Sara repeated.  
"Nothing" Greg murmured hiding himself behind a mug with coffee.  
"What. Did. She. Tell. You." Sara was pretty serious right now.  
"Come on, is this such important? Beside nothing she told is truth " Greg said.  
"For me this is important. Tell me"  
"No, I won't" Greg started looking uneasy.  
"Tell me"  
"Forget about this"  
"Tell me"  
"I bet $50, that before the end of this shift he will tell her everything" Warrick spoke to Nick.  
"Deal." Nick agreed and looked on Greg "I count on you, won't disappoint me"  
"Thanks" said Greg with sarcasm thinking how to hide from Sara.  
But she sat next to him and looked straight in his eyes.  
"Come on Greg. We all know you will tell me." Seeing him so embarrassed Sara started having fun with this whole situation "Just do it now and save my time."  
"No"  
"Don't be ridiculous. That will be better." she persuaded.  
"No!"  
"You said that before. Tell me something different" Sara teased him with a little smirk.  
On Greg's face appeared an evil smile.  
"Did I tell you the story how Papa Olaf met Nana?" he asked.  
"YES!" everyone answered simultaneously.  
"But that was a short version. You know, I didn't mention about few details. I feel like I could telling about this with hours " Greg's smile could brighten half of the city and his eyes never left Sara's face. She started feeling uneasy.  
"OK, listen" Greg took a deep breath.  
"Mercy! Sara, it's all your false." Nick groaned "Like we haven't already known too many The Sanders' secrets"  
"It was sunny summer in 1948 when Olaf Hojem saw beautiful …" started Greg not paying attention how fast the break room deserted. He was watching Sara who tried to end her coffee in one sip.  
When she moved to exit he followed her.  
"She was wearing white long dress …" he continued his story, but he couldn't suppressed laugh when Sara with groan covered her ears and began running away down the corridor.

**NOT EXACTLY END  
**


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"So you are not going to tell me, are you?" Sara asked while she was checking up the bed and Greg lighted up the floor in a vic's bedroom.

Instead of answer the question he did what he's been doing for two days every time Sara mentioned about Pam.

"On their second date Papa Olaf took Nana to…" he began exactly in the same moment where Catherine made him stop last time.

Oh yes, the secret's safe.

**End…

* * *

**Author's Notes: After everything Nick's been through I just have to let him win $50.


End file.
